1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thin film transistor substrates with color filters (i.e. “color-filter-on-array” structures). Such substrates can be used in liquid crystal displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display panel includes a thin film transistor substrate having thin films patterned by photolithographic processes using appropriate masks. It is generally desirable to reduce the total number of masks in order to reduce the manufacturing cost of the liquid crystal display panel.
In order to reduce the total number of masks, a manufacturing method has been proposed which uses a lift-off process. However, lift-off processes have a low process margin, so the product yield becomes low. Of note, the total number of masks is particularly high if the thin film transistor substrate is a color-filter-on-array structure because additional masks are needed to pattern the color filters, so reducing the total number of masks is particularly desirable for such structures.